rebusfandomcom-20200214-history
Ray Heggie interrogation
Roy Frazer: Detective Inspector Rebus enters the room. Ray Heggie: Join the party. Roy Frazer: The locals organised a search party, you weren't part of it. How come? '' Ray Heggie: I wasn't there. '' Roy Frazer: Where were you? '' Ray Heggie: ''Glasgow. I went out drinking with a mate, stayed the night at his place. Ask him, he'll tell you. Roy Frazer: I'm sure he will. Mates are good that way, aren't they? Ray Heggie: It's the truth. '' Roy Frazer: ''You went out drinking, that means there'll be witnesses. So name me some. Ray Heggie: Give me a break. Look, the pubs were all dead, so we got a carry-out and went back to his flat. Sat watching some videos. Roy Frazer: Anything good? Ray Heggie: Top-shelf stuff. Roy Frazer: Porn? Ray Heggie: That's what I said. Roy Frazer: Straight? Ray Heggie: I'm not a poof. '' Roy Frazer: ''I meant, was there any lezzie action? '' Ray Heggie: ''Might have been. '' Roy Frazer: ''Bondage? Animals? Kids? Ray Heggie: I'm not into any of that, I've told you. Roy Frazer: Your ex says different. Ray Heggie: That slut'd say anything. Wait till I see her... Roy Frazer: Anything happens to her, Mr Heggie, if she so much as catches a cold, I'll have you back in here. Understood? Ray Heggie: I didn't mean anything. It's just a saying, isn't it? But she's been slagging me off, telling people I've got AIDS, you name it. Vindictive, she is. Any chance of a cuppa? '' Roy Frazer: ''We'll take a break in five minutes. You've got a record of violence, Mr Heggie. My thinking is: you lost patience with the kid, didn't mean to hurt him. But a valve blew, and next thing you knew he was dead. '' Ray Heggie: ''No. Roy Frazer: So you had to hide him somewhere. Ray Heggie: No. I keep telling you-'' Roy Frazer: ''Where is he then? How come he goes missing and you turn out to have a record of hurting kids? Ray Heggie: All you've got is Belinda's word for it! I'm telling you, get a doctor to look at Fliss. And even if it turns out someone's been poking her, no way it was me. No fucking way. Ask her. Roy Frazer: We're doing that, Mr Heggie. Ray Heggie: And if she says I did anything, her mum's put her up to it. I don't believe this, really I don't. You lot told Joanna. Now what's she going to think? Roy Frazer: Why do you always shack up with single mothers? Ray Heggie: Tell me this is a bad dream. John Rebus: Did you know Darren Rough, Mr Heggie? Ray Heggie: He's the one that got topped? Never knew him. John Rebus: Never spoke to him? Ray Heggie: We weren't in the same block. John Rebus: You knew where he lived then? Ray Heggie: It's been all over the papers. Perverted little bastard, whoever did it deserves a medal. John Rebus: Why do you say he was "little"? He was, by the way. Not tall, at any rate. But it wasn't in the papers. Ray Heggie: It's just...something you say, isn't it? John Rebus: It's certainly something ''you say. Makes me think you'd seen him.'' Ray Heggie: Maybe I had. It's not that big a scheme. John Rebus: No, it's not. Everyone knows everyone else. Ray Heggie: Until the council move in bastards they can't put anywhere else. John Rebus: So you might have seen Darren Rough around? Ray Heggie: What difference does it make? John Rebus: It's just that he liked young kids too. Paedophiles seem to be good at recognising one another. Ray Heggie:'' I'm not a paedophile! I'd kill every last one of them.'' John Rebus: Did you start with Darren? Ray Heggie: What? John Rebus: Get rid of him, you'd be a hero. Ray Heggie: So now I didn't just do in Billy, I topped the pervert as well? John Rebus: Is that what you're telling us? Ray Heggie: I haven't killed anyone! John Rebus: How did you get on with Billy, by the way? Must've been awkward, having him around, you wanting Joanna all to yourself. Ray Heggie: He's a nice kid. Roy Frazer: Sit down, Mr Heggie. Ray Heggie: He's trying to set me up! John Rebus: I'm just after the truth. Roy Frazer: Inspector Rebus leaving the interrogation room. Category:interrogations